


Jealousy

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Season 2 spoilers, Season 3 Speculation, Tumblr Prompt, first fic for this pairing, major is sad, peyton is an adorable know-it-all, send help, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv and Ravi have a mutual jealousy problem.  Peyton is an adorable know-it-all, and Major is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Tumblr: Jealous!Ravi or Jealous!Liv. Porque no los dos? SEASON 2 SPOILERS (Mid-season finale ones too bruh).

“If that’s Rihanna coming downstairs, that will explain so much,” Ravi remarked at Major’s sudden mood change. Major grinned at him like the cat that got the cream, standing when Liv entered the room in one of his button up shirts and not much else. Ravi swallowed hard and turned back down to his newspaper, rolling his eyes while Peyton congratulated them. She was practically gushing, Ravi barely held in an annoyed groan.

“It won’t always be this nauseating, right?” Ravi asked, looking back up from the paper wrinkling his nose. Major and Liv both grinned at him. 

“Suffer, bitch,” Major said, leaning down and kissing Liv. She stood on her tiptoes to meet him, shirt riding up ever so slightly, and Ravi suddenly found his coffee very interesting.

Later, when Peyton confronted him about it after he tried to kiss her, Ravi denied everything.

*

“Ravi tried to kiss me a few weeks ago,” Peyton said as she sat across Liv in their coffee shop. Since Peyton had been back in town, Liv had made an extra effort to be around for her more. Now that Peyton knew the truth about her--and she still wanted to be friends--Liv felt like they could finally work on their friendship.

“Oh?” Liv asked, trying to sound interested in this conversation, but ultimately failing. She wasn’t that good at girl-talk anymore, especially where Ravi was concerned. 

“Yes,” Peyton said, taking a sip of her coffee, digging in her briefcase for some files she had to work on over lunch, “It was so awkward, poor guy.” Liv chewed on the inside of her lip 

“Yeah,” Liv said, noncommittally, trying to steer the conversation away from her boss and back towards something else she could actually stomach listening to. The idea of Ravi nearly kissing Peyton in the house they now shared with her now ex (again), Major made her skin crawl. 

Not because she found the idea of anyone kissing Ravi, especially her best friend Peyton, to be a personal affront to her, of course not. And definitely not because the way Peyton turned up her nose to Ravi made Liv feel self-conscious for reasons she didn’t quite understand.

“Then we started talking about you,” Peyton said, knowing Liv wasn’t really listening to her. She got like this sometimes, depending on what type of brain she was on at the time or if she was hungry. Liv nodded across the table, making a humming noise in the back of her throat.

“I said he was definitely staring at your ass when you and Major made out in the kitchen forever ago, but he denied it. But there is no way any man would be blushing about coffee.” Liv picked at her fingernails and feigned interest in the conversation all while Peyton continued to yammer on about Ravi staring at someone’s ass.

She was zoning in and out, nodding here, saying “yeah” and “go on” there. Until she saw Ravi out of the corner of her eye, staring at Peyton from the doorway to the coffee shop. Her stomach twisted and she absently pulled on the ends of her hair. 

“Ravi,” Peyton said, voice sickly sweet as she waved him over. Liv rolled her eyes, refusing to look up. She didn’t want to see Ravi’s signature “I just saw an attractive woman” grin. Not today. She didn’t want a reason to hate these meetings with Peyton more than she already did. Though Peyton assured her that she found her constantly changing personalities refreshing, Liv never quite felt the same way.

Since she had broken up with Major and Clive had broken up with her, she found it almost impossible to feel normal around anyone. She felt like now that everyone knew they were just brushing some of her new and very permanent personality traits off on the brain of the week.

Well, with the exception of one person.

Ravi made it to the table, taking a seat and glaring at Peyton. Liv looked completely uncomfortable and Ravi knew why. He had heard a good bit of what Peyton had been telling her about the time she had confronted him after trying to kiss her.

“I could have sworn you promised to never mention that conversation again,” Ravi said through his teeth. 

“What conversation?” Liv asked, suddenly interested in what was going on at the table in front of her, “The one where Peyton saw you looking at someone’s…” she trailed off, “posterior?” This week’s brain didn’t like to cuss in public. Peyton choked on her coffee, trying desperately to hold back her laughter and Ravi looked a bit taken aback. 

“I don’t know why,” Liv said, trying to sound nonchalant, “You’re definitely a...posterior man. I’m always catching you looking.” And it was true, much to Liv’s chagrin. 

“You are not,” Ravi said, petulant as ever, voice rising an octave. Liv looked at him, eyebrow raised, an amused smile on her lips. 

“We both know that’s a lie, Rav,” she said, “Need I remind you that just yesterday you literally admitted to staring at--” Ravi cut her off.

“You don’t need to,” Ravi said, abruptly ending that conversation. Peyton smirked at him knowingly, resting her chin in her hand. Ravi looked flustered when he met Peyton’s eyes. 

“Did you want a coffee?” Liv asked suddenly, standing up from the table as soon as she had seen the slight flush in Ravi’s cheeks as Peyton gazed at him. She suddenly felt like a third wheel and she definitely didn’t want to be there if they were going to be working out the “awkwardness” that had happened a few weeks ago.

“Yes, but I can get it my--” Liv cut him off, “No, it’s fine. I get it you two need to be alone.” Ravi’s mouth fell open.

“What…” He started as he watched Liv stalk away from the table and towards the door instead of the line for coffee, “Liv!” Ravi called after her, but she kept walking. He looked back at Peyton for guidance. He didn’t understand what just happened. Liv never acted like that, at least not around him. He had seen her on jealous stalker brain with Major, but this was different. This was Liv, not some stranger.

“She’s jealous,” Peyton said with a shrug, of what Ravi had no idea. But before he could ask, Peyton shook her head and said, “Go, Ravi. You’re the only person she’ll talk to anymore. Especially when she’s having a difficult time.” Ravi frowned and nodded. All Liv had been having lately was a difficult time. 

He got up from the table and followed after her, leaving Peyton to pay for both her coffee and Liv’s. Not that she minded if it got both of them out of whatever weird funk they had been in since Liv and Major had started dating again.

*

“Liv!” Ravi called after her when he made it out onto the street. She had was already several feet away from him and it didn’t look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Ravi called for her again, gaining several annoyed glares from people walking on the sidewalk.

Ravi cursed under his breath when he realized he would have to jog to catch up to her. Jogging in public settings never really worked well for him. 

“Oh Liv,” he muttered under his breath, jogging after her anyways. She had been acting stranger than usual lately. Of course, she had been depressed since Clive had dropped her as his “partner” and she found that Major didn’t really understand the difference between what was her and what was the brain she was on. But she had still been on speaking terms with him, at least.

When he got closer to her, she turned at the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. 

“Ravi, stop,” Liv groaned, “You don’t have explain to me that you and Peyton want to…”

“We dont,” Ravi said, breathless, “That’s over. That’s been over. I started dating someone else after she left, remember?”

“Then why did you show up at our coffee spot, you knew we would be there,” Liv said, crossing her arms. Ravi rolled his eyes.

“For you,” he blurted.

“Me?” Liv asked, incredulous. Ravi nodded. Her face softened then. “Did something happen at work? I’m sorry Ravi. I shouldn’t have just blown you off…”

“No, nothing happened at work,” Ravi said, rocking back on his heels nervously, “I just…” he trailed off, staring down at the sidewalk. 

“Get a little jealous when I spend time with someone else?” Liv asked, suddenly understanding what this was. Ravi shrugged, but his face said it all.

“Aw Ravi,” Liv said, reaching out and hugging him. It had been awhile since the last time this happened and Ravi eagerly accepted her embrace. He couldn’t stand the idea that the last person she had hugged before him was Major. Someone that hurt her in more ways than one when he tried and failed to understand the struggle Liv was facing. Especially now that the cure Ravi had originally created was a bust.

“I’ve missed this,” Ravi whispered into her hair, causing Liv to pull back a little and look up at him. 

“What?” She asked, eyes meeting his. This was the first time Liv had ever done something quite like that while he held her. Usually she buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Ravi was so warm, she liked the way he felt against her, but when she and Major had gotten back together she was afraid she had maybe started relying on Ravi too much. 

“You,” Ravi said, pressing his forehead to hers. She seemed almost like herself now, not stand-offish, not annoyed, or jealous, or anything. She was completely 100% Liv right now as he held her and he was glad. After the last few months of having to deal with her in a slump, her and him standing in the street in the Seattle rain was the most perfect moment he could ask for.

Liv flashed a shy smile up at him, gripping his arms she she leaned up on her toes to press her nose playfully against his. However the playful gesture was anything but, as Ravi watched her with quiet admiration. He turned his head slightly, eyes still wide and watchful of Liv in case he had completely misread this situation. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Liv made no move to pull away, blue eyes curious as Ravi leaned lower and closer to her. The looks he had been giving her for the past several months had begun to make so much sense. Liv’s nostrils flared, standing taller so her lips could just barely brush against his. 

She could feel Ravi tense beneath her fingertips, eyes still open wide, heart pounding in his chest. She wondered if this was too far, maybe it was, she didn’t want to lose the only person who had ever really fully understood what she was going through. 

“Ravi I…” She said, panicking and pulling back from his mouth slightly.

He whispered her name, his hand trailing up her back and cradling her head. This suddenly seemed far too intimate for the middle of the street, but Liv couldn’t be bothered to care when she felt his lips on hers. Her hands automatically traced over his arms, wrapping around his neck to hold herself as close to him as possible.

The kiss was chaste, but meaningful. Ravi knew Liv had issues about wanting to kiss humans without zombieism. And she would never ever forgive herself for turning him accidentally. But this, this was enough. Her cold lips pressed against his, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. This was definitely enough.


End file.
